The Bond Between Us
by spockish girl
Summary: A shuttle crashes on a planet far away


The Bond between Us 

Anya was tying the last ribbon her dress. _Finally done. But no where to wear it now…oh Anito. Why did you leave me? _Anya looked up at the night sky. A small object seemed to be shooting across the sky. A ball of flame? A falling star!

"Mama! Mama! Come quick! A falling star!" Anya said coming into the house.

Her older mother rushed out of the kitchen. Pushing a stray gray lock back out of her face. Anya took her mother's hand and led her to the balcony and pointed at the object shooting across the sky. "See?" She smiled at her mother.

"Ah, yes." Her mother smiled. "A nice one too. Make a wish." She chuckled.

"Mama. I am too old for such things." Anya scolded her mother with a smile. _Perhaps...just one wish. One wish, for Anito. I wish…that our bond was still as strong. That we'd be so close…an unbreakable bond. Doing anything for each other. _Anya smiled to her self. The ball of fire was out of sight now.

"Such beauty…" Her mother whispered. "Nature's beauty. I wonder where it landed…" She trailed off, going back to the kitchen.

Anya smiled again. "I wonder where indeed."

The shuttle had hit the atmosphere head on, catching on fire. Now, it lay smoldering on the ground below in a wooded area.

Jim Kirk awoke to a haze of pain. He groaned and tried to sit up. _Not…the landing I was…hoping for. _He put his hand to his throbbing head. He looked around for Spock.

"Spock next time-Spock?" Jim got up in a hurry. His ribs ached intolerably. _Broken ribs…_

"Spock!" He tossed aside metal fragments and debris. "Spock."

The Vulcan was cut, bruised, and had a bad gash on the side of his forehead. Blood ran down his face. Jim looked at him with concern. _He's got to be alive…_He bent down to find a pulse. There, yes, he had one. _Better get out of here…before she blows…_ He thought looking around the shuttle.

He found the medical kit and tricorder. He quickly scanned Spock. _Good, I can move him._ He gently picked Spock up into his arms and exited the shuttle.

Jim looked around. Where would he go…without violating the Prime Directive? That's when he saw a stream down the hill a bit. He carefully went down the hill, and laid Spock down near the water.

He tried to get Spock to drink some water. However, it wasn't the easiest task in the world. Then he bathed and bandaged Spock's wounds. "I'd feel a lot better if you were awake Spock…." He said aloud.

Jim was breathing heavily know. With each breath he took, pain slicing through his ribs. _God, it's…hot…as Vulcan…here._

He picked up the medkit, but soon realized he had no idea what to give Spock. _Must've…hit my head…harder than I thought…Wait...Inaprovaline…that should do it. _

He set the hypospray for 2cc's of Inaprovaline and applied it to Spock's neck. _Hope…that's…right._ Jim Kirk was starting to get light headed. _No…I can't lose consciousness now…_ He fought to stay conscious. "Spock…Spock, wake up…" Jim said trying to shake the Vulcan. _It's not working…the Inaprovaline should have worked by now. _He slapped the Vulcan hard across the face. "Spock! Wake up!" He struck the Vulcan again. The pain in his head increased. He moaned and fell back, holding his head. And then he lost his fight to stay conscious.

Spock awoke to the sound of a moan. He found that he felt some discomfort in his head. He mentally checked himself over, some minor cuts and bruises and a rather large gash on his forehead. He recalled his last few moments of consciousness. Yes, he was aboard the shuttle with the Captain. And the shuttle was caught in an ion storm…the Captain!

Quickly Spock sat up and looked around. He was by a stream in a wooded area. The Captain lay asleep...or unconscious? Spock gently felt the Captain's neck for a pulse. Relief swept over him, unintentionally, when he found a rather unsteady pulse. Spock stood up and looked around for the shuttle. He turned to see a smoldering mess on top of the hill. The shuttle. Interesting, the impact on the atmosphere appeared to have been much worse than Spock had calculated. Of course, the ion storm must have interfered with his calculations. Obviously. A large mistake on his part. And the Captain obviously suffered from his mistake. Spock turned back to the Captain. The Captain must have brought him here and bandaged his wounds. Spock realized that the Captain had been negligent in doing so for himself.

Spock sat next to the Captain and picked up the medical tricorder. The Captain had a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, and some deep wounds. Spock ripped his own shirt into strips so he could clean the Captain's wounds. He washed the Captain's face, which was pale and sweaty. He shot the Captain with the appropriate pain medication and waited. _The Captain should be regaining consciousness. He should be. However…he has failed to do so. _Spock gently shook the Captain. "Captain? Jim? Jim…" He grew concerned. He tried to get Jim to drink some water, to little avail. So, all Spock could do was wait. He could not violate the Prime Directive by getting a Physician on this planet. Besides, it would be noticeable that they were aliens. Spock had to do something though, because if Jim didn't wake up, he could slip into a coma.


End file.
